El equipo de la escuela
by LovesLivsFics
Summary: [RECTA FINAL] Sheen hará lo que sea por impresionar a su amada Libby. Se testigo de sus locuras al más estilo de nuestro hiperactivo favorito. Sheen/Libby y un poco JC.
1. Chapter 1

**Sheen debe ser uno de los mejores personajes de la serie, pero siempre he creído que no tiene suficientes fanfics como debería, así que hice uno. En realidad, lo tenía escrito hace mucho tiempo, pero pensaba publicarlo después de que terminara mi primer fanfic. Pero estoy en pleno período de exámenes, y aún no he podido terminar el siguiente capítulo (aunque está bastante avanzado), y bueno, como no quería dejar botado el fandom, publico éste (tengo otras historias más o menos escritas, que quizás publique pronto).**

 **Pensaba hacer un Oneshot, pero me estaba saliendo demasiado largo, así que decidí hacer varios capítulos un tanto más cortos - de igual forma he intentado alargarlos un poco - .**

 **Voy a estar actualizando con regularidad pues tengo casi todo escrito.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 ***Jimmy Neutrón no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Es un día como todos los otros en la secundaria de Retroville. El sol calienta las gradas del patio de la escuela, en donde Cindy, Libby y Brittany se encuentran sentadas, mientras ven la práctica del equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Las chicas están esperando a que se acabe el entrenamiento para que Brittany pueda ir a las pruebas para entrar al equipo de porristas. Se suponía que después de la práctica de los chicos, desocuparían la cancha para que la entrenadora realizara las audiciones para las nuevas integrantes del equipo de porristas. Pero el entrenamiento se había extendido más de lo previsto, y la jornada de chismes ya había dado todo de sí.

"Estoy aburrida" bostezó Libby. "Odio el futbol ¿Cuanto falta para que terminen de entrenar todos éstos?"

Cindy, quien estaba ocupada adelantando su reporte de química, le respondió sin mucha atención. "Ahh, si, es aburrido"

"Brit ¿Para qué quieres entrar al equipo de porristas?" le preguntó Libby.

"¿Bromeas?" respondió Brittany. "Primero, las porristas junto con los jugadores están en la cúspide de la popularidad de cualquier secundaria del país. Y segundo porque estaré cerca, muy cerca de los jugadores -ustedes saben a lo que me refiero-"

"Si, pero es mucho trabajo" dijo Libby. "Prefiero escuchar música, leer revistas, ver la tele..."

"Si" estuvo de acuerdo Cindy. "Además que hay estar viendo toooodos los aburridos juegos del equipo... sin contar con sus aburridas prácticas..."

"¡Chicas, pero que poco profesionalismo!" les respondió con gran energía Brittany, quien llevaba un traje de gimnasia lista para la prueba. "No tienen que ver el juego, sino a los chicos..."

Las tres chicas dirigieron la vista hacia el campo para echarle un vistazo rápido a los muchachos. Butch y Oleander estaban practicando unas jugadas, o más bien, Butch practicaba en Oleander. Otro chico estaba muy concentrado luchando para sacarse un moco difícil de coger, mientras que otros corrían con sus caras sudorosas, mientras la mascota del equipo le limpiaba la frente con una esponja. Libby arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. En cualquier escuela normal, los jugadores del equipo de la escuela eran lo chicos más deseados por cualquier chica, pero en la secundaria de Retroville...

"Por favor, cual de todos es más idiota..." respondió Cindy.

" ¿Qué? ¿Acaso los quieres para que te hagan la tarea? Para eso tienes a Neutrón..." respondió Brittany mirando a Cindy, cuyo comentario la hizo sonrojar, y de inmediato se volteó hacia ella frunciendo el ceño, con la firme intención de discutir y negarlo todo. Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, Libby interrumpió.

"Ahora que lo pienso" dijo Libby entrecerrando los ojos "Se ven bastante sexy con sus uniforme, es muy bonito. Y tengo que admitir que pese a que entre todos no hay un pan que rebanar, les da un toque. Me gusta. En especial Nick" admitió Libby con una sonrisa pícara.

Brittany suspiró mirando al horizonte, soñadora. "Si, Nick se ve fabuloso con ese uniforme... En realidad se ve bien con cualquier cosa que se ponga..."

"Es el único que se salva entre tanto esperpento" comentó Cindy.

"Si" dijo Libby con aprobación "A Nick le queda fabuloso el uniforme...¡SHEEN!"

Sheen había aparecido de sorpresa entre las gradas e hizo que las tres chicas se echaran para atrás debido al susto

"¡Sheen!" gritó Libby "¡Casi me matas de un susto!" dijo la morena tomándose el pecho.

Brittany levantó una ceja con desaprobación. No podía entender que Libby, con todas sus cualidades y su buen gusto, tuviera una suerte de relación con aquel chico extraño, impopular, y que a pesar de su edad, sigue obsesionado con un tal UltraLord. Y Cindy lo miró con desagrado, como siempre.

"¡¿Qué acaso no puedes ser una persona normal, Ultrabobo?!" le gritó Cindy.

Sheen abrió la boca dispuesto a responder cuando Brittany intervino con voz alegre.

"¡Ah miren!" dijo Brittany "Lo chicos ya terminaron de practicar. ¡Ya viene mi audición!" exclamó emocionada. "Así que las dejo. ¡Después nos vemos chicas!" terminó de decir mientras bajaba hasta las canchas. Libby y Cindy se despidieron meneando sus manos a lo lejos, y le desearon suerte mientras la veían bajar hasta donde estaba la entrenadora y las demás chicas que se habían agolpado en aquel lugar.

Libby se volteó a Sheen, quien aún se encontraba a su lado, y suspiró. "¿Me querías decir algo, Sheen?" le preguntó con suavidad, ya repuesta del reciente susto de su repentina aparición.

Pero Sheen estaba un poco distraído. "Emm, no Libbs, solo venía... a ver... si aquí había dejado mi videojuego de Ultralord. Si, eso..."

"¿Seguro?"

"Si, si, pero no está aquí, así que... me voy" y desapareció en un segundo.

"Cindy, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevaba él allí? ¿Habrá escuchado lo que dije?"

"¿Acaso importa?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

 **No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutrón, ni de sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

El entrenador estaba comiendo su almuerzo en su despacho, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba fuertemente la puerta. "¿Quién rayos viene a molestarme en mi hora de almuerzo?" gruñó el corpulento hombre. "Saben que la comida es algo sagrado para mi..."

Todos sabían que no se le debía molestar durante la hora del almuerzo, así que ignoró a quien quiera que fuese el que estuviera tocando la puerta. Se inclinó hacia la mesa, quedando muy cerca de su emparedado. Lo tomó firmemente para que la mayonesa, que había puesto generosamente en todo el pan, no se saliera de los bordes. Se inclinó aún más, y abrió la boca lo más grande que puedo para hacerse de ese exquisito manjar, cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, pero ahora de un modo mucho más escandaloso, tanto así como para que la puerta de su despacho temblara.

"¿Quién rayos toca la puerta de esa manera?" murmuró el entrenador, mientras levantaba la vista hacia la puerta. Y volvieron a tocar.

"¡Entrenadoooor!" escuchó una desagradable voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¡Dios! ¿Qué podría ser tan urgente?

Después unos segundos resopló y le indicó que pasara con desgano. De inmediato la puerta se abrió violentamente de par en par, provocando un gran estruendo que hizo saltar al entrenador, y a su vez, botar su suculento emparedado. Sheen entró con una inhumana sonrisa, y con paso firme se ubicó justo enfrente del escritorio del entrenador, pisando su emparedado caído.

"Quiero entrar en el equipo"

El entrenador se quedó en completo silencio. Su emparedado, su suculento y delicioso emparedado, estaba ahora en los pies de este chico estúpido. Levantó la vista hasta Sheen, y lo recorrió con todo el odio que podía expresar con la mirada.

"¡FUERA!" gritó el entrenador, casi lanzando humo por la nariz.

"Pero yo..."

"¡FUERA!"

* * *

Que desagradable momento le había hecho vivir ese muchacho extraño, Sheen. Se había olvidado por completo de aquel chico, pero tras el reciente incidente con él, recordó otros desastrosos momentos que le había ocasionado durante la clase de gimnasia, que mejor será volver a mantenerlo en el olvido.

Ahora lo único que importaba era que el entrenador se había quedado sin almuerzo, y eso significaba estar de más mal humor que el habitual. Caminó con paso firme hacia el campo de juego cuando ya era hora del entrenamiento, y se dirigió hacia donde sus muchachos, quienes ya se encontraban con su uniforme de fútbol.

"¡Dean!" gritó a Nick, la última incorporación del equipo, quien estaba distraído hablando con la nueva porrista Brittany "¡Deja a esa muchacha, y ven a entrenar si no quieres que te deje en la banca!"

"Tranquilo" dijo suavemente con un movimiento de manos. Después se dirigió a Brittany. "Él jamás sacaría a la estrella del equipo" le dijo, y ella sonrió de forma coqueta. "Por supuesto que no" respondió Brittany con el rostro embobado. "Sería un estúpido si te sacara del equipo. Eres el mejor"

"¡DEAN!" le volvió a gritar el entrenado, con un tono que no permite reclamos.

"Ya voy" dijo mientras caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo.

"Bien.." dijo el entrenador cuando ya estaban reunidos todos los jugadores "Ahora que Dean se dignó a honrarnos con su presencia..."

"Tú sabes que soy un hombre ocupado, viejo" lo interrumpió Nick. El entrenador hizo como que no escuchó nada, y prosiguió con las instrucciones.

"Hoy vamos a practicar la jugada que hablamos ayer ¿Ok?" Todos asintieron. "Bien, cuanto toque mi silbato, Dean mueve el balón, y bueno, ustedes saben que hacer..."

"1-2-3" y sopló el silbato. Pero cuando Nick se disponía a hacer la jugada, algo rapidísimo pasó. Alguien lo había botado. Sheen tenía el balón y la seguridad de ser el mejor jugador que podría tener el equipo.

"¿Ya estoy dentro?" preguntó sonriente.

El entrenador llevó sus manos a la cabeza y corrió hacia ellos horrorizados "¿Pero qué has hecho, muchacho estúpido?"

"Hice lo que éstos" dijo Sheen refiriéndose a los jugadores. "...debieron hacer hace mucho. Debe ser la mejor jugada que han visto..."

Nunca habían visto al entrenador tan molesto, pero antes de que pudiese matar a Sheen, los interrumpió el grito desgarrador de Nick.

"Mi pierna, mi bellísima pierna, está rota!"

Sheen caminó con paso firme hacia él, indiferente. Le tocó la pierna y la examinó. "No es nada. Nick siempre se la rompe, así que..."

"¡Eres un verdadero inepto, Shon!" le gritó Nick desde el suelo mientras se tomaba su pierna.

"ES SHEEN" lo corrigió. "Entrenador ¿Va a permitir que Nick me hable en ese tono?"

La respuesta del entrenador se limitó a mostrar lo hinchada que estaba su cien en la frente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jimmy Neutrón no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Como todo jugoso chisme, el rumor que Sheen había lesionado a Nick en las prácticas de ayer se había esparcido más rápido que el agua, y para el otro día todo el mundo ya sabía que Sheen había quebrado la pierna de Nick, la estrella del equipo, y el chico más popular de la escuela.

"Bien hecho, Sheen" le había dicho alguien al pasar su lado, con una clara carga de sarcasmo en su voz, mientras caminaba por los pasillo.

"Gracias" respondió sonriente. Ya muchas personas con las cuales jamás había cruzado palabra le habían hablado durante la mañana, y no sabía a qué se causaba esta explosiva popularidad. Sheen aún no estaba enterado que toda la escuela lo repudiaba por haber roto la pierna a la estrella del equipo, el único capaz de llevar a la escuela a competencias mayores.

"Sheen ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ayer?" le preguntó Libby cuando se toparon en el pasillo, tratando de sonar serena.

"Hice muchas cosas..." respondió enumerando con los dedos de su mano.

"No" lo paró la morena. "Lo de Nick..."

"Ah eso..." respondió indiferente. "Yo estaba haciendo mi audición para entrar al equipo, cuando Nick se me atravesó"

Libby colocó sus manos sobre su cintura. "Ayer no había ninguna audición para entrar al equipo de fútbol"

"Claro que si la había" respondió él.

"Sheen, le quebraste pierna a la estrella del equipo..." Libby le trató de explicar la situación a Sheen.

Pero él la miró aparentemente sin comprender. Libby suspiró.

"Todo el mundo te odia"

"¿Qué? ¿Me odian? Pero si yo soy mucho mejor que él..."

"Sheen, tú no sabes jugar futbol. No se cual es tu repentino interés entrar en el equipo..." dijo Libby, quien sabía muy en el fondo por qué, o mejor dicho por quién lo estaba haciendo.

"Claro que se jugar futbol. Es más, me verás jugar en el próximo juego."

" Realmente no es necesario que..."

"¡Mira!, Carl trajo golosinas" exclamó Sheen distraído mientras veía a su gordo amigo caminar hacía él con una bolsa llena de esos apetitoso caramelos que a él tanto le gustan. Libby rolo los ojos, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia el baño de chicas.

"Oh bendito gordo, dame de esos caramelos que traes ahí" dijo Sheen mientras metía su mano en la bolsa, pero Carl se lo impidió. "No, son míos" le respondió Carl.

"Eres un maldito egoísta, ¿yo cuantas veces te he dado de mi comida?"

"Nunca. Yo te tengo que robar"

"Es lo mismo ¡Dame!" gritó Sheen, abalanzándose sobre él, cuando sin querer notó un cartel que estaba pegado en el diario mural, en donde informaban que falta un nuevo integrante para el equipo de fútbol debido a la lesión de Nick Dean, y en la parte inferior habían anexado una foto de Nick enyesado.

"¡Las audiciones serán mañana en la tarde!" exclamó el joven mexicano. A su lado Carl se rió de él.

"Y tú ¿De qué te ríes?"

"De que quieras entrar al equipo. Tú no juegas..."

"¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡No porque no me hayas visto, significa que no lo juego!" exclamó a Carl, quién solo se limitó a mirarlo. "Iré a pedirle ayuda a Jimmy..."

"Si, creo eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer"

* * *

"¡Jimmy!" gritó Sheen al genio cabezón que estaba sentado solo en unas mesas al aire libre, mientras trabajaba en un invento. Al escuchar la enloquecida voz de Sheen levantó la vista hacia donde venía él. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, necesito tu ayuda, por favor, por favor, cabezón" le rogó a Jimmy mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y los sacudía con fuerza. "Ya suéltame Sheen" exclamó Jimmy mientras se lo sacaba de encima. "¿En qué quieres que te ayude? Tú sabes que estoy ocupado con..."

"Necesito entrar al equipo de fútbol..."

Jimmy parecía aturdido. "¿Al equipo de fútbol? ¿Para qué quieres entrar al equipo de fútbol? Sheen, créeme, eso no es lo tuyo..."

"Porque Libby dijo que los encuentra sexy.." dijo Sheen perturbado, pero este comentario hizo sonreír a Jimmy. "¿Y tú crees que te verás "sexy"? El uniforme no hace milagros, Sheen"

"Por favor, es mi última esperanza"

"¿Tu última esperanza? Pero si Libby ya es tu novia" respondió sin entender.

"Por favor" le rogó.

"Dudo que a Libby realmente le interese que tú..."

"Por favor, por favor, por favor"

El genio suspiró. "Está bien. No será difícil, ya le hemos hecho con los pasos de bailes, con el Kung fu...supongo que funcionará con un CD con las reglas del fútbol".

"Gracias, cabezón" dijo Sheen mientras lo besaba en la cabeza.

"No lo vuelvas a hacer" dijo Jimmy frunciendo el ceño. "Y bien ¿qué tan malo eres?"

"Yo pienso que soy muy bueno..."

"Juegas horrible. Debí suponerlo" dijo el genio para sí. "Vamos a buscar a Carl, y..."

"¡Al laboratorio!" gritó Sheen alzando el brazo.

"Emm, no" respondió seriamente. "Aún no termina la escuela"

"Ah, cierto"

"¡SHEEN!" escucharon unos metros más allá, y los dos se voltearon para toparse con Libby quien tenía sus manos puestas en su cintura. Cindy iba a su lado.

"Mi diosa" respondió Sheen con voz melosa "Tu voz es como el canto de Ultralord"

Ella hizo de cuenta que no había escuchado eso. "¡Dime que no es cierto que te inscribiste a las pruebas de mañana para entrar al equipo!" le exigió Libby molesta.

"No lo hice"

"Pero yo ví tu nombre ahí"

"Tú me dijiste que te dijera que no lo hice"

Libby suspiró molesta, y Cindy roló los ojos.

"Sheen, tú no puedes hacer la prueba, te harán papilla. Además que puedes lesionar al resto del equipo..."

Sheen la miró con tristeza "¿Piensas que no puedo hacerlo?". El rostro de ira cambió a una un tanto nerviosa "No he dicho eso, solo que..."

"Si, eso es lo que ella piensa" interrumpió Cindy sin mucha paciencia "Por favor, en nombre de toda la escuela, no sigas lesionando a todo el equipo, ultratonto"

"¡Cindy!" la regañó su amiga. "La verdad es que me da miedo que te hagan daño, Sheen" dijo suavemente Libby. "Solo me preocupo por ti"

"Tranquila, Libbs" respondió con seguridad Sheen. "No hay nada que temer..." le dijo mientras se alejaba de las chicas junto a Jimmy, y le dedicaba una cara seductora a Libby. "Nos estamos viendo, bebé" se despidió a lo lejos. "¿Te dijo bebé?" le preguntó Cindy como quien acaba de presenciar algo asqueroso.

"Viste, Sheen. Libby no quiere que estés en el equipo" le dijo Jimmy cuando ya se habían alejado.

"Eso es lo que ella dice, pero la verdad es que está loca por verme con ese uniforme" le respondió con seguridad.

Libby y Cindy se había quedado ahí, mirando a los chicos caminar. Después Libby se volteó a Cindy. "¿Ves que ésto lo hace porque me escuchó el otro día? Todo es culpa mía..." exclamó Libby acongojada.

"Libbs, no todo es tan terrible. Va a ser muy divertido ver esa audición" le respondió con una media sonrisa.

"Cindy..."

"Ay, no te enojes. Está claro que Jimmy lo va a ayudar..." respondió Cindy, mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería.

"Oye, Cindy" dijo Libby de pronto.

"¿Qué?"

"No creas que no te ví haciéndole ojitos a Jimmy"

"¿Qué?" exclamó Cindy nerviosa. "Yo no le he hecho ojitos a Nerdtrón"

"Si, claro" le respondió Libby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me demoré un poco más de lo previsto en publicar este capítulo, pero he estado llena de obligaciones académicas y familiares que me han ocupado todo el tiempo.**

 **Este capítulo tiene un poco de JC.**

 **¡Ojalá les guste! Espero sus opiniones.**

 **Jimmy Neutrón no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

"Esto es increíble" dijo Jimmy en su patio trasero. Él y Carl estaban tumbados en el césped tratando de sacarse de su cabeza la silla verde que siempre está fuera del laboratorio. Jimmy se paró, y ayudó a Carl, quien tenía un rostro atemorizado.

"Jimmy, dile que no lo vuelva a hacer!" chilló su gordo amigo.

"Sheen, eres tan malo que no funciona mi invento sobre ti" dijo Jimmy con seriedad.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Sheen molesto y confuso

"Eres tan malo al fútbol como para cantar" terminó de decir Jimmy.

"Y eso es mucho decir..." comentó Carl, ya recobrando su valor.

"¡Eso no puede ser!" reclamó Sheen "¡Yo tengo un gran talento!" gritó Sheen mientras se indicaba con el dedo de forma exagerada. "Tú invento debe estar malo..."

"No lo creo" respondió con serenidad "Ya ha funcionado un montón de veces, tú mismo lo has usado antes"

"Entonces puedes construir otra cosa que me ayude" le dijo suplicante.

"No tengo suficiente tiempo. Creo que vas a tener que renunciar a esa audición..." dijo Jimmy disimulando su entusiasmo ante tal idea.

"No" dijo Sheen de forma seria "Jamás ha existido algo a lo que UltraLord le tenga temor, y yo debo seguir su ejemplo" exclamó Sheen, alzando su brazo como si tuviera una espada invisible.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" murmuró Jimmy a Carl, quien se encogió de hombros.

"¡Lo haré!" grito envalentonandose mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa.

"¡LO HARÉ!" escucharon a lo lejos.

"Pensé que lo estaba superando" dijo Jimmy meditabundo.

"No se ha tomado sus medicamentos" comentó Carl, y Jimmy asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

"Papá" llamó Sheen a su padre, quien estaba en la cima de una escalera, arreglando parte del tejado.

"¿Qué pasa, hijo?"

"Necesito que me enseñes a jugar futbol"

El Sr. Estévez se volteó a mirarlo. "¿Bromeas?" respondió hinchando el pecho con orgullo. "Yo era la estrella de mi equipo cuando iba a la escuela"

"¿En serio?" respondió Sheen con una gran sonrisa. "Ultra-guau, nunca me lo habías contando, papá"

"Y ahora..." dijo su padre poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo "Tú conocerás todo lo que yo se, hijo"

"Enséñame, enséñame" le rogó ansioso.

"OK" dijo su padre. "Espérame aquí para ir a buscar el balón a la cochera"

¡Su papá era el mejor! ¿Como no se le había ocurrido antes pedirle ayuda a él?

Después de un par de minutos el Sr. Estévez atravesó el patio muy contento con el balón entre sus brazos.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó con tono alegre. "¿Qué posición te gusta más? ¿Delantero o defensa?"

Sheen arrugó la cara con molestia. "Pero papá ¡Eso es fútbol soccer!"

"¿Y de eso no estábamos hablando?" preguntó confuso su padre.

Ya no había más opciones. Había probado practicando durante toda la tarde, pero era completamente inútil. ¡Cómo se había comprometido a esto! Pero había que hacerlo, se lo había prometido a Libby, y no podría soportar la cara de decepción de su cándido rostro. Es por esta razón que en situaciones como estas hay que tomar medidas desesperadas. Entraría al laboratorio de Jimmy, y buscaría algo que le sirviese. Ese cabezón tiene un millón de inventos y alguno de ellos debe ayudarle. Sin contar con el hecho de que su genio amigo era todo un tramposo: con el equipo de béisbol, o cuando inventó una maquina vendedora para ganarle unas entradas a Retrolandia a Cindy, o en el concurso de padres e hijos, o... de verdad la lista es interminable. ¿Cómo no va a tener algo que lo ayude a él?

Al otro día en la mañana durante la escuela escuchó decir a Jimmy que haría un pequeño viaje después de clases, así que esa era sería su oportunidad. Entraría, y tomaría todo lo que encontrase. Algo de todo eso servirá.

"¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Sheen?" le preguntó Libby a Jimmy durante el almuerzo tras ver la extraña y taciturna actitud de Sheen. Su hiperactivo novio estaba desde anoche en modo misión secreta: entrar al laboratorio de Jimmy, y conseguir algo que lo ayude a entrar en el equipo.

"No tengo idea" respondió el genio. "No ha dicho ninguna frase coherente desde que lo vi esta mañana"

"¿Y desde cuando Sheen dice algo coherente?" preguntó Cindy, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir"

"¿Qué tendrá planeado para esta tarde?" preguntó Libby acongojada con la mirada hacia Jimmy y Carl, quienes estaban sentados al frente y a su izquierda, respectivamente. Sheen, por su parte se había sentado solo -si no se toma en cuenta su figura de acción de UltraLord que estaba sentado junto a él en la mesa- con los ojos desorbitados mientras comía sin decir una palabra. Todos se voltearon hacia la mesa en la que él estaba.

"No lo se" respondió Jimmy. "Pero no puede hacer mucho. No le pasé ningún invento, así que aparte de ser un desastre en la audición, no pasará nada más"

"¿No le pasaste ninguno de tus estúpidos inventos?" le preguntó Cindy sorprendida. "Oh, pero en ese caso todo está bien. Recuerda que la mayoría de los desastres -por no decir todos- son provocados por TUS inventos"

"No son estúpidos" le aclaró el genio. "Y no, no le presté ningún invento. Es decir, si lo intenté ayudar, pero mi invento no funcionó en él, así que..."

"Esto no es bueno" exclamó Libby, sin despegar la mirada de Sheen. "Algo va a hacer..." Y Libby tenía razón, Sheen si estaba planeando algo.

Esperó a que sus amigos se fueran, y entró en acción. Se acercó a la casa club de Jimmy, cuya parte subterránea esconde, no una discoteca -como aún pensaba el despistado papá de Jimmy- , sino un laboratorio, tomó un cabello de Jimmy, y lo puso en el escáner, para en segundos ser aceptado por VOX. Ya en su interior, se sambuyó en el laboratorio, tomando con brusquedad cada uno de los artefactos de Jimmy, habiendo algunos que jamás había visto.

"¿Para qué servirá esto?" se preguntó mientras tomaba un pequeño invento metálico, y lo acudía fuertemente, como si pensara que así cobraría vida. "¿Y esto?" preguntó nuevamente mientras tomaba una especie de rayo, que parecía una secadora de pelo.

Pero ya habían pasado un par de hora desde que estaba en el laboratorio, y más allá de jugar con algunos inventos, y destruir la mitad del laboratorio, aún no había encontrado nada que le sirviese para jugar futbol. Hasta que de pronto chocó con la ventana en donde Jimmy guardaba frascos. Y ahí se acordó que les había comentado algo de lo que había estado trabajando durante las últimas semanas. En realidad Sheen nunca escucha con mucha atención lo que le explica su cabezón amigo, pero ahora su explicación resonó en su mente.

Jimmy había estado trabajando en un asunto que era bastante complejo y desconocido para él: la emociones. Si, ya había producido la feromona del amor -y que le había producido, por cierto, bastantes problemas- pero jamás había conseguido llegar a crear hormonas que producirán otro tipo de emociones. Incluso le había dicho que quería ir más allá, y producir todo tipo de hormonas, como la de la adrenalina, o la del crecimiento. Sheen no había entendido que eran esas hormonas, pero de seguro de algo le servirían, como un brebaje mágico.

Apretó todos los botones, hasta que se abrió la ventana y tomó todos los frascos. Pero en ese momento escuchó ruidos. No, peor aún pisadas. Jimmy había llegado, y según pudo escuchar, no venía solo.

"¡Viste, Neutrón!" escuchó una chillona voz de una chica, discutiendo a lo lejos. "Te dije que era una mala idea ir a ese lugar horrible. No hicimos nada más que observar rocas"

"Nadie te obligó a vinieras" escuchó responder a Jimmy.

"¿Qué te parece una competencia de ese videojuego tuyo?" le propuso ella. Sheen escuchó que se acercaban cada vez más.

"Lo siento, no puedo" respondió él seriamente. "Tengo que terminar mi último invento"

Sheen tomó los tubos que tenía en la mano, y se los bebió. Después, rápidamente se guardó en su bolsillo un montón de otros líquidos y sustancias. Algo de todo esto funcionaría.

"¿Por qué? ¿Temes que te derrote como siempre?"

"No" respondió él. "Solo que quiero trabajar en mi invento"

"Vamos, no seas aburrido" le rogó ella.

"No" dijo él firmemente. "Y hablando de eso. Necesito que te vayas, Cindy"

"¿Pero por qué?" le preguntó la rubia, con un tono triste.

"Porque necesito trabajar, y tú me desconcentras"

Ella se le acercó coquetamente. "¿Ah, si?" preguntó. Él la miró, y se corrió un tanto nervioso.

"Si" respondió él. "Así que si no te molesta..."

"¡No seas así, Jimmy!" le rogó ella. "Déjame quedarme...Te puedo ayudar..."

Él se volteó con la intención de negarse, pero al ver su rostro rogante, tuvo que ceder.

"Está bien, te puedes quedar" resopló. "Pero no toques na...¡SHEEN!"

Jimmy y Cindy dieron un paso hacia atrás debido al susto de haber sido descubiertos.

"¡Sheen!" gritó Jimmy. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Cindy se escondió detrás de Jimmy, como protegiéndose de Sheen. "Neutrón, pensé que habías dicho que estaríamos solos"

"Sheen, ¿Cómo entraste a mi laboratorio?"

"Con tu cabello" respondió él, sin darle importancia.

Jimmy puso sus manos sobre su cintura. "¿Y dónde conseguiste muestras de mi cabello?"

Sheen sacó una bolsa de papel, que tenía escrito:

 _"Cabello de Jimmy_

 _Propiedad de Carl Wheezer"_

"Ayer le quise robar una bolsa con caramelos al gordo, pero me equivoqué, y tomé esta" explicó él.

Jimmy lo miró molesto. "Voy a tener que poner una contraseña a mi laboratorio" murmuró para sí.

"Oye, Jimmy" habló Sheen desconcentrado, como olvidando que había sido recientemente descubierto. "¿Qué hace Cindy contigo en tu laboratorio?"

Ambos se miraron nerviosos.

"Estábamos..." empezó a decir Jimmy, intentando encontrar una buena excusa que decirle a Sheen.

"...haciendo nuestro reporte de química" terminó de decir la rubia.

"Y eso no es lo importante, de todos modos. No me cambies de tema" dijo Jimmy. "Dime, ¿Qué hacías aquí? No tocaste nada ¿cierto?"

"No, cabezón" respondió Sheen. "Solo me bebí lo que fuera que había ahí, habían muchas botellas, así que no..."

"¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!" exclamó Jimmy exaltado, y Cindy se apresuró a mirarlo confundida.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué era eso?" preguntó ella.

"Eran los frascos de los Hombres N..." respondió él, preocupado. "Y...otras sustancias en las que he estado trabajando..."

"¿Aún los tienes?"

"Si, había producido más, para caso de urgencias..."

"¡¿Son los frascos de los hombres N?! ¡Ultra chido!"

"No, Sheen" respondió Jimmy seriamente. "Esto no es bueno. Te los tomaste todos a la vez. ¡Quién sabe que es lo que pudiera pasar!"

"Tonterías" respondió Sheen "¡Esto me hará mucho más poderoso que antes!"

"No, Sheen..."

"¡Oh, miren que hora es!" exclamó Sheen.

"¿La hora de ver el bobo programa de Ultralord?" preguntó Cindy.

"No" le respondió seriamente. "Es la hora de la audición" dijo Sheen, mientras se elevaba por lo aires, destruyendo el techo del laboratorio.

Jimmy y Cindy quedaron viendo el enorme agujero en el techo por un momento en silencio.

"Increíble. Eres capaz de ocasionar desastres sin hacer nada. Debe ser un nuevo récord". Jimmy se volteó hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Jimmy Neutrón, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Libby había quedado en juntarse con Cindy en el CandyBar, y decidir que hacer con Sheen. Sabía que Cindy no era la mayor fanática de Sheen, de hecho ni siquiera estaba muy segura si de le agradase, pero después de todo Cindy era una chica lista, y tenía buenas ideas la mayor parte del tiempo. El problema era que la morena aún no se había enterado de los nuevos acontecimientos en referencia a su hiperactivo novio.

Se fue caminando hasta el CandyBar, distraída mientras escuchaba música con sus enormes auriculares. Cuando llegó, se los sacó y abrió la puerta, dando un vistazo rápido al lugar, buscando si en alguna mesa estaba su mejor amiga. Pero solo se encontró con dos chicas de la escuela -que eran del grupo de las populares, y que Cindy había intentado de agradar, sin exito, en numerosas ocasiones- quienes hablaban acaloradamente acerca de un chisme. Libby agudizó el oído para alcanzar a escuchar de qué era lo que estaban hablando las chicas, para después contarle toda la primicia del jugoso chisme a Cindy.

"Esto va a estar divertidísimo" alcanzó a escuchar Libby a una de las chicas mientras entraba en el Candy Bar. Se acercó disimuladamente un poco más.

"Si" estuvo de acuerdo la otra chica, conteniéndose las risas. "Yo voy a llevar mi cámara" dijo con una voz cargada de malicia.

"Toda la escuela va a estar allí. ¿A qué hora dijiste que va a ser la audición?" preguntó la primera, mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada de fresa. Entonces Libby lo supo. Estaban hablando de Sheen.

"A las 6 de la tarde" respondió la morena, interrumpiéndolas. Las dos chicas se voltearon asustadas hacia Libby.

"Oh, Libby. Estabas aquí" respondió una de ellas, dándole una mirada nerviosa a la otra chica.

"¿De quién hablaban? Quiero saber, porque como ustedes decían... va a estar divertidísimo" les preguntó, poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.

"Tú sabes bien de quien hablábamos" respondió una de ella, disimulando una media sonrisa detrás de su copa. Libby no respondió.

"De tu noviecito" respondió la otra. "¿Porque son novios, no?" preguntó levantando una ceja.

Libby dudó. Si, eran novios... pero decirlo delante de estas chicas...

La morena miró al techo. "Si, o sea, algo así... es difícil de explicar" balbució ella, sin mucha coherencia

"Porque en serio, Libby ¿Qué le viste?"

"Si, es que es tan..." la chica se llevó un dedo a la boca, he hizo como si estuviera pensando en la palabra correcta. "...tan extraño. No te ofendas, pero puedes encontrar algo mucho mejor"

"Pero es lindo, y yo..." trató de explicar, pero no supo cómo.

"¿Tú que? ¿Lo amas?" preguntó una de las chicas con tono burlona, y después ambas se rieron. Libby no respondió. Estas chicas lo que querían era provocarla, y lo estaban logrando. Por eso decidió no darles en el gusto.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo" le respondió y se dirigió hacia la barra para pedir una malteada mientras esperaba a que llegara Cindy de ese misterioso asunto que tenía que hacer.

"¿Qué pasa, Libby? ¿Por qué te enojas?" le preguntó una de las chicas desde su mesa con voz inocente. Libby se mantuvo en su posición, sentada dándoles la espalda, y se cruzó bruscamente de brazos. Sintió murmullos y risas provenientes de la masa de las "chicas populares". Sabía que se estaban burlando de ella, burlando de Sheen, de lo ridículo que es que alguien como ella haya tomado en serio a alguien tan extraño e impopular como el fanático de UltraLord.

"Cuentános Libby, ¿Vas a ir a ver a tu chico a la audición? ¿No tendrá que ver ese ridículo programa para bebés?" le preguntaron, al fin mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones. Desatando las burlas, que hace un rato habían contenido por mantener una falsa buena educación.

Libby se volteó hacia la mesa de esas molestas chicas, y las enfrentó. "Saben que sí. Lo voy a ir a ver a la audición, y les va a cerrar la boca a ustedes y a toda la escuela" les respondió con rabia. "Y no, no tiene que ver UltraLord porque lo dan a las 3:45 y a las 8:15" dijo después. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué tenía que demostrar pleno conocimiento sobre los horarios en que dan UltraLord frente a estas chicas? Si su popularidad ya había bajado un poco cuando se empezó a juntar más con Sheen, ahora si se había caído de pique al suelo. Estas chicas eran las más populares de la escuela, y se encargarían de contarle a toda la escuela este pequeño detalle.

Las chicas se rieron sonoramente. "Ups, parece que conoces muy bien los horarios en que dan... ¿Tonto Lord es que se llama?"

Libby se volteó definitivamente hacia la barra, totalmente avergonzada, y no se movería de allí hasta que se fueran las chicas, o hasta que llegara Cindy.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, volteada hacia la barra, sintió que se reavivaban los murmullos burlones de las chicas, y Libby rogó que no fuera Sheen quien hubiese entrado por esa puerta.

"¡¿De qué se están riendo?!" preguntó Cindy. Su voz era una mezcla de agresividad y de inseguridad. La rubia se miró de arriba a abajo, buscando de qué era lo que se pudiesen estar riendo las chicas populares, a las cuales ha intentado agradar varias veces.

"Ay Cindy, no nos hagas caso" dijo una de ella, mientras escondía una sonrisa.

"Cindy..." la interrumpió Libby, tomándola por los hombros para tranquilizarla. "No les hagas caso. Solo nos quiere provocar". Cindy les dio una última mirada, y se fue con Libby.

"Libby, tengo que decirte algo sobre tu noviecito" le dijo Cindy cuando ya se encontraban a una distancia lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchadas por aquellas molestosas niñas.

"¿Qué pasó con Sheen?" se apresuró a preguntar, sobrepasada con la situación. Tenía que admitir que no solo tenía miedo por él, sino también por el ridículo que la haría pasar. Ya acababa de ser víctima de las burlas de los demás por su relación con Sheen sin que aún no hubiera hecho nada ¿Cómo sería después, cuando ya haya hecho el ridículo y destrozado a todo el equipo?

"Pasa que Sheen se tomó frascos con diferentes sustancias en las que Neutrón había estado trabajando, y no sabemos que pueda pasar"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó la morena. "¿Qué fue lo que se tomó?"

"Te cuento en el camino. Ahora mismo se dirige a la audición"

"Vamos, Cindy. Tenemos que hacer algo" dijo Libby, tomándola la del brazo.

"Si, por eso te vine a avisar. Eres la única que puede detener a Ultrabobo"

Libby roló los ojos. "¿Puedes parar de decirle así? Ya he tenido suficiente de burlas por hoy"

"Pero si siempre le he dicho así" se defendió Cindy.

"Si, bueno. No lo hagas más. Ya me he sentido lo suficientemente tonta por estar con Sheen por esta tarde"

"Ya, bueno, está bien, no te enojes"

"Vamos a la escuela antes que sea demasiado tarde" la apuró Libby, mientras se apresuraron correr hacia la puerta del Candy Bar.

Pero a pesar de que las mejores amigas ya no se encontraban en el CandyBar, ellas seguían siendo tema de conversación de ciertas muchachas.

"No las soporto" comento una de las chicas apenas salieron Cindy y Libby.

"Yo tampoco. Se creen populares, siendo que no más que dos chicas que se juntan con los 3 mayores nerd de toda la secundaria. ¡No se que tanto se creen!"

"A mi Libby no me cae mal, tiene estilo. Su único problema es ese Sheen ¡Qué pedazo de idiota!"

"Así es, mi querida amiga. Y creo que alguien necesita hacerle ver a ese par de chicas a que parte de la escuela pertenecen. Y ese Sheen nos va a ayudar a que abran los ojos"

"¿En qué estás pensando?" le sonrió de manera cómplice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pasaron casi 2 meses desde la última actualización, para ya está aquí. Agradezco a los siguen mis historia, y comentan los capítulos :)**

 **Y bueno, solo espero que les guste este. Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Nota: Jimmy Nuetrón ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

El tiempo se acababa. Habían pasado las horas, y cada vez estaba más cerca el momento en que Sheen hiciera su gran entrada triunfal en el campo de juego. Y por supuesto, toda la escuela estaba allí. De boca en boca se había esparcido el chisme que el chico extraño amante de Ultra Lord haría la audición para reemplazar a Nick en el equipo, y nadie quería estar ausente en este gran acontecimiento. Sería el evento del año, de esos hechos tan graciosamente humillantes que todos recordarían por años. El ridículo que haría este chico tenía que quedar por años en sus retinas, y en sus cámaras.

El ambiente era muy animado en las gradas de las canchas de la escuela, donde la mayoría de los adolescentes conversaban y se reían ruidosamente mientras esperaban que empezara el show. Todos a excepción de cierta morena y su rubia mejor amiga.

"No me explico cómo corrió el chisme de Sheen tan rápidamente. ¡Todo el mundo está aquí! Hasta ese chico que se come los mocos en mi clase de inglés" dijo Cindy sorprendida. Libby se volteó a ella con el ceño fruncido. "Tú sabes más que nadie como corren los chismes en la escuela. Nosotras mismas hemos hecho correr alguno de ellos" le respondió la morena seriamente.

Cindy sonrió con satisfacción. "Si, alguno de esos chismes han sido muy jugosos. De hecho, si no fuera porque Sheen podría destruir toda la ciudad, lo estaría disfrutando"

"¡Cindy!" la reprendió la morena.

"¡¿Qué?! Si sabes que sería gracioso" se defendió y Libby decidió no responder.

"¿Quieres paras de comerte las uñas?" la reprendió Cindy perdiendo la paciencia. "Arruinarás tu manicura"

Libby se miró las uñas, y vio con horror que le había sacado casi todo el barniz. "Arg, tienes razón" le respondió. "Pero tienes que entender que estoy muy nerviosa. De lo que pase esta tarde depende mi reputación... y la de Sheen, por supuesto" respondió, moviendo el pie nerviosamente.

Cindy miró al cielo frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviese esperando algo. "¿Dónde diablos está Neutrón?" se preguntó. "Ya debería estar aquí"

"Quizás Jimmy ya consiguió capturar a Sheen" respondió la morena con aire de esperanza. "Y ahora están en su laboratorio"

"¡Hola, niñas!" escucharon cerca suyo. Las dos chicas se voltearon para ver a Jimmy y a Carl caminar esta ellas con aire decepcionado. Era evidente que no tenía a Sheen.

"O quizás aún no han logrado nada" dijo Cindy.

"¿Por qué rayos tiemblas, Carl?" le exigió Cindy agresivamente.

"Porque Sheen se tomó todos los frascos de Jimmy ¡¿Y si explota y destruye toda la ciudad?!" respondió con temor. "Pero pensándolo bien... si muere me gustaría que en su testamento me dejara..."

"Ya, Carl" lo calló Jimmy con calma.

"Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con Sheen? ¿Lograste hacer algo, Neutrón?" lo interrogó Cindy ansiosamente.

"Ay, no me digan" interrumpió Libby ansiosa. "No pudieron con él, y ahora viene hasta aquí dispuesto a destruirlo todo"

"No" respondió Jimmy. "No sabemos donde está" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cómo que no saben dónde está? ¿No se supone que eres un genio?" dijo Cindy.

"La verdad es que no se exactamente lo que sucede. Supongo que la mezcla de sustancia que tomó, provocaron una mutación hasta conseguir poderes que no teníamos antes, los cuales lo deben hace ser invisible a mis radares y a otros métodos de búsqueda"

"Genial, esto es genial" dijo Libby con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué hacemos, Jimmy?" le preguntó Carl. Jimmy se detuvo unos momentos a pensar.

"Ven, Libby" dijo Jimmy dirigiéndose la morena. "Necesito que hagas algo" le indicó. Cindy entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

Libby se acercó escéptica. "¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagas? Porque si crees que yo..."

"Necesito que llames a Sheen" le indicó el genio cabezón.

"¿Llamarlo?" repitió sorprendida la morena, y sacó su moderno teléfono celular. "La verdad, Jimmy, no creo que Sheen tenga celular"

"No me refiero a llamarlo por teléfono" explicó Jimmy. "Sino con la mente"

"No entiendo" dijo Libby moviendo la cabeza.

"Veras, Sheen posee en este momento una gran gama de poderes, entre los cuales deduzco el captar las ondas de sonido -como tu voz- desde grandes distancias"

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú, entonces? Debería escuchar tu voz igual de bien que a la mía ¿No?"

"Emm, yo ya lo intenté" admitió. "Pero supongo que no le interesa tanto lo que yo quiera advertirle como si te escuchara a ti, Libby. Tal vez si tu fueras quien le hablara..."

Libby roló los ojos. "Si, como no" respondió con sarcasmo. "Me escuchó demasiado cuando le dije que no era necesario que que hiciera todo este espectáculo para impresionarme..."

"...O que arruinaría a todo el equipo" añadió a Cindy.

"Sheen jamás te escucharía a ti, Cindy" indicó Carl. La rubia le dio una mirada amenazante, y el gordo pelirrojo se calló.

"Como sea, tenemos que intentarlo" dijo Jimmy calmado las aguas. "Libby, ten en cuenta ser muy comprensiva con él ¿entendido?"

"Esta bien" afirmó la morena. "Pero no se cómo hacerlo exactamente"

Libby puso innecesariamente sus dedos sobre su cien, y entrecerró los ojos como si intentara estrujar su cerebro. El resto la miraba en completo silencio.

 _"Sheen, Sheen ¿Me escuchas? ¿Dónde estás?"_ Dijo Libby en su mente, con voz cedosa y dulce.

Entre tanto, el buscado Sheen, el que no había podido ser ubicado ni siquiera con la mayor tecnología del genio de la ciudad, no se encontraba a camino de la escuela, ni destruyendo todo a su alrededor debido a sus inestables poderes...

" _¿En tu habitación? ¿Por que estás allí aún?_ " le preguntó la morena genuinamente sorprendida. Esta era un lugar tan absurdamente obvio que a nadie se le había ocurrido buscarlo allí.

" _A que no sabes que me pasó, Libbs. ¡Esto ultra-guauu! Estaba en el laboratorio de Jimmy, y..."_

 _"Lo se perfectamente, y te quería pedir..."_

 _"Tranquila, bebe. Ya nos vamos a ver, no te pongas ansiosa mi morena del amor. Ahora me estoy cambiando ropa y estaré en la audición para patear algunos traseros"_

 _"¡¿Cambiando ropa?! ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?"_

 _"Porque ahora soy ultra poderoso, y tengo que tener un traje. Me estoy poniendo mi traje de UltraLord que mandé a traer de Japón_ "

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Libby perdiendo la concentración mental, y siendo ahora escuchada por toda la pandilla. Jimmy le hacía gestos con la mano para se tranquilizara, pero Libby no le puso cuidado. "¡¿No te basta con el ridículo que me harás pasar destruyendo toda la escuela?! ¿Ahora quieres destruir mi reputación? ¡Sácate ese estúpido traje ahora mismo, y ven aquí como una persona normal! o mejor aún, ¡no salgas de tu casa!" le gritó.

"No creo que era eso lo que tenía que decirle Libby precisamente" comento Carl, y Jimmy afirmó con la cabeza con pesar.

" _Pero..._ " titubeó Sheen.

"Nada de peros...¡No te quiero ver aquí! Así que sácate ese estúpido traje y no te atrevas a aparecer por aquí" le ordenó, y con eso detuvo su comunicación vía mental con Sheen. Libby miró a los demás, quienes la veían perplejos.

"Fin de la transmisión" dijo nerviosa.

"Pero Libby, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntó Jimmy.

"Ay, no se por qué te enojas tanto, Neutrón" interrumpió Cindy, saliendo en defensa de su amiga. "Pienso que hizo lo que debía hacer. Le dejó en claro que no quería que hiciera este ridículo, y que lo mejor sería que no viniera. Quizás pudieron sonar duras estas palabras, pero pienso que eran necesarias. Yo habría hecho lo mismo"

"¡Si!" estuvo de acuerdo Libby. "Eso es lo que tenía que hacer ¿No?"

Jimmy suspiró. "Ustedes no entienden. Los líquidos que se tomó lo hacen altamente influenciables a las actitudes de los demás hacia él. Era muy importante ser suave con Sheen."

"¿Te refieres a cuando te convertiste en ese horrible monstruo naranja que destruía toda la ciudad, cuando te enojaste mucho mucho porque Cindy te molestaba todo tiempo porque pensábamos que no tenían ningún poder?" preguntó Carl, no muy científicamente.

"Si, ese es uno de los riesgos" afirmó Jimmy. "Pero hay más. Lo que se bebió Sheen no eran solo los frascos de los hombres N, también habían frascos con otras sustancias. Eran trabajos sobre la generación de sentimientos -entre otras cosas- los cuales mezclados con los de los hombres N, podrían generar una mutación peligrosa. Tengo la teoría que sus poderes serán mucho más volubles ante los sentimientos que experimente, produciendo otro tipo de poderes que aún desconozco. Yo no sabría que esperar en este momento" dijo gravemente.

Todos se miraron en silencio.

"¿Por qué me miran a mi?" dijo Libby a la defensiva. "Sheen se estaba poniendo un estúpido traje de UltraLord para venir...¡Dios! Eso sobrepasaría todos los crímenes de moda".

"No puedo creer que le hayas gritado a Sheen por un traje" le recriminó Jimmy.

Libby tragó saliva.

"Gracias, Libby" dijo Carl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes que nada, gracias los que estén siguiendo mi historia. Realmente aprecio sus buenos comentarios, y me alegro cuando recibo un nuevo review :) Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

 **¡Jimmy Neutrón ni sus personajes me pertenecen!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Todo parecía estar en calma en el apacible pueblo de Retroville. Claro, todo a menos que se considere como tranquilo que en algún punto de la ciudad se encuentre un chico hiperactivo amante del show de UltraLord, con altos niveles de azúcar y de poderes inestables. Sheen, vestido con un extravagante traje de UltraLord, se encontraba en su cuarto desconcertado. La conversación con Libby lo tenía momentáneamente abatido. Pensaba que su morenaza gritaría de la emoción al saber que su héroe iría hasta a la escuela a demostrar su poderío ante todos, pero su chica le había dicho que no fuera a parecerse por allá. Hace mucho tiempo que Libby no le hablaba con ese tono, por lo que necesitaba con urgencia escuchar un consejo de voces expertas.

"Díganme ¿Qué hago?" preguntó Sheen a su cuarto vacío, pero nadie respondió. Su única compañía era su enorme colección de figuras de acción de UltraLord, quienes estaban acomodados estratégicamente hacia su propia dirección, como si éstos lo escucharan.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?" interrogó a su UltraLord favorito que estaba sentado hacia él en su cama. "¿Que solo dice eso para despistarme ? ¿Que en secreto quiere que vaya? ¡Esta bien! si tú lo dices, ¡Lo haré!" dijo con energía mientras elevaba un brazo como si estuvise tomando una espada invisible.

"¿Qué?" paró Sheen hacia otro UltraLord. "¿Que Libby se averguenza de mi?" dijo Sheen, quien se veía de pronto abatido. "¿Qué nunca me va a querer?"

Después de volteó hacia otro UltraLord, el cual se encontraba aún en su caja original en un estante. "Eres un envidioso. En realidad siempre has sido el más envidioso de todos aquí" le respondió "Será mejor que te demuestre que mi morenasa está loquita por mi"

Sheen utilizó su mente como una máquina grabadora -gracias a sus nuevos poderes- y volvió a escuchar lo que le había dicho Libby hace unos instantes.

 _"¡¿No te basta con el ridículo que me harás pasar destruyendo toda la escuela?! ¿Ahora quieres destruir mi reputación? ¡Sácate ese estúpido traje ahora mismo, y ven aquí como una persona normal! o mejor aún, ¡no salgas de tu casa!"_ volvió a escuchar en su mente. Todo estaba más claro que el agua: Libby se avergonzaba de él.

"Yo ni se por qué pensé que alguien como Libby se verdad podría ser mi novia" dijo mientras su piel empezaba a mudar de color. Ahora su piel era gruesa, escamosa y negra. "Pero...pero yo... le demostraré a Libby y a todos en la escuela que yo... que yo... soy mejor que todos allí... ya no se burlarán más de mi..." murmuraba para sí mientras mudaba de piel. Ahora su piel tenía otro color. De a poco el verde empezaba a aparecer por su piel. Su figura tampoco era ya la misma. Su caja torácica había aumentado de volumen. Era como un extraño mutante camaléonico cuyo estado de ánimo lo hacía variar en apariencia y en poderío.

De pronto alguien toco fuertemente la puerta. "¡Sheen!" le hablaron desde el otro lado de la puerta. "¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que está pasando?" le preguntó su padre. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la cocina? ¡Necesito una explicación, Sheen! ¡Pareciera que hubiese pasado un huracán por nuestra casa!". En realidad había pasado algo aún más poderoso que un huracán por la cocina: un chico altamente poderoso con inmensas ganas de comer un burrito.

"Nada, padre" le respondió con indiferencia, mientras volvía a mudar de color.

"¿Entonces por qué está la mitad de la casa destruida? ¿Qué está pasando? No me digas que ese amigo tuyo, Jimmy, ha estado por aquí..."

"¡No pasa nada, papá!" le gritó. "¡Vete de aquí!"

"Esta bien" obedeció su padre sin chistar, y se fue tranquilamente sin hacer más preguntas. Algo raro pasaba. No era normal que su padre se fuera así como así, después de todo lo que había destruido. Lo que Sheen no llegó a comprender es que ahora tenía un poder muy especial: el poder de hacer cambiar de emociones a otras personas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Secundaria de Retroville, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl y Libby seguían escudriñando ideas con las cual detener a Sheen, y así salvar a la escuela y la reputación de Libby.

"Neutrón tiene razón, Libby" le dijo Cindy a su morena amiga, quien levantó una ceja de asombro ante la abierta declaración de acuerdo con su supuesto archi enemigo.

"Por supuesto, es la primera y última vez que estoy de acuerdo con el Rey Cráneo, con este estúpido cabezón, con Nerdtrón, con..." respondió Cindy ansiosamente, poniendo mucho esmero en buscar diferentes insultos a Jimmy.

"Esta bien, Cindy. Creo que a Libby le quedó claro el punto" la interrumpió Jimmy seriamente, y Cindy por un segundo se sonrojó avergonzada, pero se repuso con rapidez.

"Como sea, lo que quería decir es que creo que sería una buena idea que fueras a casa de Sheen y hablaras con él" dijo la rubia. "Y por supuesto, no se te vaya a olvidar tratarlo con mucho cuidado. Después que lo llevemos al laboratorio y le quitemos sus poderes puedes agarrarlo a patadas, pero ahora tienes que se muy suave con ultrabobo"

"Si" estuvo de acuerdo Carl. "Tienes que ir a casa de Sheen, y decirle que lo amas, que le quieres dar muchos besitos, muchos cariños, que quieres..." dijo el gordo mientras se sonrojaba.

"¡Carl!" lo regañó Libby. "¿Que rayos es lo que estás diciendo?"

"Lo vi en una película" respondió avergonzado.

"¿Que tipo de películas extrañas ves, Carl?" le preguntó Cindy agresivamente, y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

"Ya es suficiente" dijo Jimmy. "Creo que tenemos problemas más importantes y urgentes que el tipo de películas que ve Carl"

Todos asintieron.

"Bien Libby ¿Irás a casa de Sheen?" le preguntó Jimmy.

"¿Tengo otra opción?" respondió Libby.

"No" dijo el genio tajantemente.

"Esta bien, iré" dijo la morena. "Pero me tendrán que compensar por esto"

"¿Compensar?" dijo Cindy extrañada. "Pero si es tu novio" recalcó la rubia. " Y por lo tanto es tu responsabilidad. Nadie te obligó a ser novia de ultraestúpido. Recuerda que esta haciendo todo este espectáculo para impresionarte a ti. ¿Qué más querías? ¿qué lo hiciera yo?"

Libby frunció el ceño hacia su amiga. "Si, es mi novio. Pero no por eso tendría que arriesgar mi vida al ir a hablar con Sheen. Imagínate la cantidad de peligrosos poderes que él tiene ahora, y que obviamente no debe saber controlar. Recuerda que yo no lo obligué a hacer todo esto. Voy a arriesgar mi vida ¿Sabes?" le respondió molesta.

"Pero si no fuera por ti, nada de esto estaría pasando" le dijo Cindy poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"¡Nada de esto estaría pasando si Sheen no fuera amigo de un genio loco, que inventa una serie de cosas que nos poner en peligro constante a diario!" le gritó.

"¿Genio loco?" reclamó Jimmy. "Yo no estoy loco"

"¿Sabes? tienes razón" dijo Cindy ahora desviando su mirada a Jimmy. "Todo esto es culpa de Neutrón. Si tú no te hubieras puesto a juguetear con esas estúpidas cosas de los hombres N, y de las emociones y de no se que más, nada de esto estaría pasando"

Jimmy la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Cuidado, Vortex. Después no te quejes"

"¡YA BASTA!" interrumpió Carl justo cuando la rubia se disponía a responder. "¡PAREN DE PELEAR! ¡ME ESTÁN VOLVIENDO LOCO!"

"Ok, Carl. Pero tranquilízate" le respondió Libby con un ágil movimiento de manos.

"Carl tiene razón" respondió Jimmy. "Tenemos algo más urgente. Libby, para ya de quejarte, y haz lo que dijimos"

Libby resopló. "Está bien. Iré a casa de Sheen"


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Hace mucho que no actualizaba! Le pido disculpas a quienes siguen la historia, pero la verdad es que he estado con tantas ocupaciones que no me daba tiempo para nada más. Pero ahora he vuelto y prometo que lo terminaré. Agradezco de antemano que lean esta historia tanto a los que ya la seguían como a aquellos que la descubran ahora. Todos sus comentarios son apreciados.**

 **Aclaración: Jimmy Neutrón no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capìtulo 8**

Jimmy no sabía que esperar con exactitud. Es decir, él conoce las sustancias y conoce sus, pero lo que no sabía lo que sucedería con exactitud si éstas son consumidas a la vez, pero era claro que no podía salir nada bueno de eso. Y si a eso se suma que la persona que las ingirió tiene una personalidad bastante peculiar –por decirlo de algún modo- que podría potenciar sus efectos. Es por esta razón que persuadir a Sheen se hacía imperioso. Había que llevarlo al laboratorio para encontrar un antídoto de forma urgente, y asì evitar el probable desastre que podría provocar en el caso que se le ocurriera aparecerse en esa audición. Y la única que podía hacerlo era Libby.

Es por esta razón que en cuanto convencieron a la morena de realizar la pequeña tarea de hablar con Sheen, toda la pandilla subió autodeslizador y se dirigieron a casa de Sheen. Pero al llegar, el cambio en la estética en casa de su amigo los sorprendió a todos, en especial a Libby. La casa que conocían ya no estaba, sino una casa medio destruida, como si hubiese pasado un huracán solo por la casa de Sheen. La parte de la cocina estaba tan destruida que alcanzaban a ver al Sr. Estévez caminando por la casa. También el techo tenía un enorme agujero, dejando al descubierto unas viejas maderas hacia el exterior –Jimmy supuso que por ahí había entrado Sheen-. Aun así no era divisible desde su posición.

Libby tragó saliva. "¿Vieron eso?" preguntó la gran elegida.

"Debe ser - " dijo Cindy, mientras pensaba en una buena excusa para que su amiga entrara "que el papá de Sheen está haciendo reparaciones en la casa"

"Si" dijo Carl, con un tono que hacía muy evidente el hecho que estaba mintiendo. "Sheen me contó que ayudaría a su papá remodelar la casa" agregó Carl, y le guiño un ojo al resto de los chicos.

Libby rodó los ojos "¿Y ustedes me creen tan tonta como para creerles esa ridícula mentira?" preguntó ubicando las manos en sus caderas.

"Hazlo de una vez, Libby" le dijo Jimmy, dándole un pequeño empujón hacia la casa de Sheen.

"¿Y si me pasa algo? Tú mismo dijiste que podía ser muy peligroso" replicó.

"Pero él no te va a hacer nada a ti" le contesto el genio, pero eso no la tranquilizó, asì que prosiguió. "Además no tienes nada de que temer, nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte por si ocurre alguna urgencia" le respondió Jimmy, quien se encontraba junto los demás al otro lado de la calle, detrás de un escudo protector proporcionado por Goddard. Cindy elevó sus dos pulgares como un gesto aprobatorio desde detrás del escudo protector. "¡Confío en ti, Libby!" le dijo la rubia en un intento de envalentonar a su amiga.

Libby suspiró y caminó resignada hacia la casa de Sheen. "¿ _Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí_?" pensó Libby. " _Si tan solo Cindy no me hubiese arrastrado todo este tiempo detrás de Jimmy y sus amigos, yo a esta hora estaría descargando buena música en mi habitación_ " se lamentó.

Tomó aire para darse valor, y tocó la puerta. Pero esto lo hizo por llana educación ya que podría haber entrado fácilmente por un agujero de la casa. Después de pocos instantes se abrió la puerta, y el papá de Sheen salió a recibirla.

El señor Estévez parecía alegre y aliviado de verla allí. Sheen ya la había llevado a su casa, y le había presentado a su papá en una escena que querría borrar de su mente, pero aun así ella había dejado una buena impresión al señor Estévez. La verdad era que él jamás pensó que su muchacho fuese a encontrar una chica, y menos una así, tan centrada.

"¡Libby!" dijo al verla. "Pasa, pasa" le indicó a la morena hacia el interior de la vivienda. "¡Qué bueno que hayas venido!"

Libby obedeció, e ingresó a la casa. "Hola, señor" dijo la morena mirando el desastre que había en la casa. "Si, en cuanto a eso -"

"Sheen está muy extraño" le empezó a decir su suegro, antes que ella pudiese hablar. Y a pesar que necesitaba llevarse a Sheen urgentemente, quiso saber más detalles acerca del comportamiento de su novio.

"¿Si? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?" preguntó, tratando de disimular lo que ella ya sabía.

"Es decir, yo se que mi Sheen no tiene un comportamiento convencional, pero esto es totalmente diferente" le contestó rápidamente, mientras que Libby le ponía plenamente atención. "Cuando llegué a casa después de ir de compras al mercado, entré a la cocina y la encontré completamente destruida. Entonces subí para preguntarle a Sheen que era lo que había pasado, y no me abrió, pero en su voz sentí que era otra persona, como... " se detuvo para pensar en una palabra adecuada "…agresivo" dijo en un susurro.

A Libby le empezó a subir el miedo.

"¿Ves todo esto?" le dijo el papá de Sheen, mostrándole la evidente destrucción. "Creo que fue Sheen" le indicó con voz preocupada. "¿Tú no sabes si Jimmy estará involucrado en algo con esto?" le preguntó.

"¿Jimmy? ¡Claro que no! quiero decir... no lo sé, no lo he visto..." mintió Libby. "¿Está Sheen?" quiso cambiar rápidamente de tema y volver a lo importante.

"Si, está en su habitación" le respondió. "Te acompañaría, pero no puedo ir... por una extraña razón..." agregó, meditando sobre aquello.

"No se preocupe, señor Estévez" le dijo Libby " le respondió con una falsa sonrisa. "Yo estaré bien" dijo, sin mucha seguridad. La morena se levando del sofá, donde se estaba dando lugar esta pequeña charla, y se dirigió a las escaleras, que para ella, tenía destino al desastre.

"Te cuidado, está muy, muy extraño" le advirtió "he sentido grandes ruidos desde su habitación, como si estuviera destruyendo cosas"

Libby subió con cuidado cada una de los escalones, lamentando su desafortunada suerte en cada paso, hasta llegar a la misma puerta de la habitación de Sheen. En ese lugar suspiró por última vez, y tocó la puerta. "¿Sheen, estás ahí?" lo llamó con voz temblorosa.

Desde su interior se sintió una serie de ruidos y un gruñido. Se armó de valor y volvió a tocar. "¡Sheen! Soy Libby ¡Ábreme en este instante, o si no - " se detuvo para pensar en una amenaza, pero no fue necesario estrujar mucho su cabeza, ya que con un enorme estruendo, como una explosión que la hizo tambalear en el suelo, la puerta se partió en dos, cayendo sobre sus pies. Libby levantó la mirada, quedando al descubierto la nueva y aterradora apariencia de Sheen.

"¿Sheen?" balbuceó la morena dando un paso hace atrás instintivamente. "¿Eres tú?" preguntó abriendo los ojos. Sheen la miró tras su monstruosa apariencia. Era otro: su cuerpo era el triple al normal, con garras y ojos rojos. Pero detrás de eso, estaba Sheen.

"¿Libby?" gruñó el monstruo. La morena se acercó lentamente a lo que parecía ser Sheen, y le tocó su escamosa piel. "¿Qué - qué es lo que te pasó?" preguntó con una voz que mezclaba la sincera preocupación, el miedo y la lástima. Pensaba que se veía sencillamente horrible. Pero la respuesta no es la que ella esperaba.

"¿No es chido?" le dijo con su nueva ronca voz. "Mira el cuerpazo que tengo" agregó, indicándole sus tonificados músculos, y de improvisto, la tomó con tan solo el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda y la elevó por los aires. "Y además soy súper fuerte" le contó con orgullo.

"Sheen, ¡Bájame!" le ordenó, y el Sheen monstruo obedeció como un tierno cachorrito. "¿No lo ves? Esto no es bueno"

"¿Por qué? Mírame, soy super sexy" dijo Sheen, tocándose sus triceps de modo sensual.

"No, no es normal. Estas bajos los efectos de las sustancias de los hombres N y de otras cosas locas que hacía Jimmy en su laboratorio ¡Es peligroso!" le trató de explicar Libby.

"Claro que no" replicó el semi monstruo. "Los poderes de los hombres N fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida después del momento que conocí el programa de Ultra Lord, y del día que dijiste que eras mi novia"

Libby omitió el dulce comentario que dijo acerca de ella. "¿Acaso no te acuerdas lo que le pasó a Jimmy? El monstruo grande y verde que destruyó la ciudad..."

"Ay si, pero yo no estoy así de loco y furioso. Soy un buscador de la justicia y la verdad, como UltraLord" respondió. "Además que yo no soy verde, soy así como más azul" agregó.

Libby pensó que su extravagante novio, por primera vez, había dicho algo coherente: él no estaba descontrolado. No era igual a lo que le sucedió a Jimmy. "Pero tú papá ha dicho que has destruido cosas..." le dijo sin entender.

"Es que como soy súper fuerte…" le dijo, mirándose ahora sus músculos de los brazos con orgullo y cariño. "…No controlo mi fuerza" le explicó. "Es por eso que pensaba buscar el capítulo número 1276 del programa de UltraLord, en el que se contaba cómo había logrado controlar su fuerza cuando recién empezaba a -"

"Como sea, esto no puede ser bueno" lo interrumpió. "Mejor vamos al laboratorio de Jimmy para que - " alcanzó a decir Libby, pero Sheen ya no estaba escuchando. Algo estaba pasando con él. El enorme Sheen empezó a retorcerse, y su expresión era como si fuese a explotar.

"¡Sheen! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" preguntó asustada. Pero Sheen no respondió. Cada vez se ponía peor. Ahora todo su cuerpo brillaba, y la luz era con tanta intensidad, que ya no se notaba su silueta.

Y de pronto sucedió. Se sintió un gran ¡BANG! y la luz invadió toda la casa.

"¡Sheeeeeeeen!" gritó Libby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos. Les anuncio que casi llegamos al climax de la historia, y quedan ya pocos capítulos para llegar al final.**

 **Le agradezco por seguir este fic, y realmente aprecio todos sus comentarios.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Jimmy, Cindy y Carl ya llevaban más de media hora esperando fuera de casa de Sheen, tiempo de espera más que suficiente. Esos 30 minutos se les había hecho eterno, en especial para Jimmy, quien no suele estar acostumbrado formar parte de la acción. Para Cindy no era menos fácil, ya que no solo estaba parada ahí, sin hacer nada sino que había puesto a su mejor amiga en peligro. Pero Carl no parecía pasarlo nada mal, es más, se estaba divirtiendo. Había encontrado una hermosa y colorida mariposa posada en su brazo, a la cual no era alérgico. Decidió entonces ponerle hacerla su mascota, abocando toda su atención a su tierno cuidado.

"Se está demorando demasiado, quizás deberíamos entrar" dijo Jimmy. Siempre supo que él debía entrar también, Libby no podía sola.

"Tal vez aún no ha podido encontrar a Sheen" comentó Cindy, dando opciones. "Seguramente debe estar con el papá de Sheen" dijo, tratando de sonar razonable.

"O tal vez están haciendo…" dijo Carl y puso la punta de sus dos dedos índices juntos, como si se estuvieran besando. "…cuchi cuchi"

Cindy se volteó a ver a Carl con el ceño fruncido, con un gesto en la cara de como si hubiese escuchado la cosa más ridícula del mundo.

"Sí, claro Carl" respondió la rubia con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. "Libby debe estar loca por estar con un horrible y peligroso mutante que podría intentar matarla"

Pero apenas pronunció estas palabras, un enorme estruendo los hizo saltar del suelo, como un enorme ¡BANG! Seguida de una luz enceguecedora inundó primero la habitación de Sheen y luego toda la casa. Era claro que algo pasaba. Algo malo.

Los tres se miraron. Acto seguido Jimmy abocó su atención a su reloj, para intentar dar con las coordenadas de Sheen y Libby.

"Nunca debimos dejar sola a Libby" se lamentó Cindy tristemente. "La pobre Libby no tiene mi inteligencia ni mi habilidad. Seguramente Sheen la atacó, y… ¡Neutrón! Este no es el momento" dijo esto último con un tono aparente de molestia, pero como si en el fondo el gustara.

"¿De qué hablas? Yo no he hecho nada" dijo Jimmy encogiéndose de hombros. "Lo único que hago es buscar las coordenadas de Sheen y Libby, pero no sé porque razón me está costando trabajo…" le aclaró.

"Sí, claro. Pero mientras buscabas esas coordenadas me estabas tocando el pie" dijo Cindy no demasiado enojada. Los dos miraron hacia el suelo para ver el pie de Cindy, cuando vieron a Carl recostado sobre Cindy. Su gordo amigo se había desmayado de la impresión.

"Arrgg, ¡Sale Carl!" le dijo la rubia, sacudiendo su pie con rabia, como tratara de sacarse una basura. Carl cayó a un lado.

"Chicos, tenemos que entrar ya" dijo Jimmy seriamente.

"¿Qué pasó con eso de las coordenadas? ¿No sabes dónde están?" preguntó Cindy con los brazos cruzados, moviendo el pie.

Jimmy llevó su mano por detrás del cuello. "Emm, no. No sé qué es lo pasa, pero no puedo encontrarlos" dijo, indicando su muñeca en donde se ubica su reloj. "Tengo la teoría de que Sheen podría ser inmune a …"

"¿Y qué hay de Libby? "exigió la rubia, repentinamente irritaba. "Para mí que todo esto son excusas para explicar por qué no funciona tu estúpido reloj"

"¡Ey, funciona perfectamente!" le respondió el genio. "Tú misma has visto… ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¡No podemos ponernos a discutir en este momento!"

"Si, tienes razón…¿Pero qué hacemos?" dijo Cindy.

"Vamos a entrar" le respondió Jimmy en tono firme y decidido.

"¡Sí! ¡Hay que rescatar a Libby!" respondió Cindy elevando los puños.

"¡Carl! ¡Carl, despierta!" lo sacudió Jimmy. Se les había olvidado Carl, quien aún yacía desmayado en el suelo. "Tenemos que ayudar a Libby y a Sheen"

Carl, poco a poco abrió los ojos, y estiró los brazos como si viniese despertando de un reponedor sueño. "¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí?". Justo en ese momento, vieron otra gigantesca luz desde de la casa de Sheen, pero esta vez no se limitó a inundar la casa, sino que, como si fuera un cometa, salió del cuarto de Sheen, y voló por los aires a la velocidad de la luz. Carl se volvió a desmayar.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" preguntó sorprendida Cindy mientras miraba al cielo en donde acababan de ver ese suerte de comenta. Al mismo tiempo estaba pateando a Carl en suelo, quien se había vuelto a desmayar en sus pies.

"No te lo podría asegurar, pero estoy en un 87.2% seguro que ese _era_ Sheen" le dijo con preocupación.

"¿Cómo que ese era Sheen? ¡¿Y dónde está Libby?!" exclamó la rubia. Se contuvo de molestarlo acerca de la exactitud porcentual de su seguridad, no era el momento adecuado.

"Es muy largo y complejo de explicar en este momento" le dijo Jimmy. "Tal vez Libby aún sigue en casa de Sheen" indicando la ventana de Sheen –o lo que quedaba de ella-. "Vamos a entrar por el agujero del techo para ver si ella sigue ahí para rescatarla".

Cindy no estaba muy segura. "¿Qué pasa con Sheen? Si Libby no estuviera aquí estaríamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, Neutrón".

"Tranquila" le respondió Jimmy. "Estoy monitoreando las coordenadas del itinerario que lleva ese cometa-Sheen. Lo tengo bajo control"

"¿No que no podías ver las coordenadas de Sheen?" le preguntó incrédula.

"No puedo" afirmó. "Quiero decir que no puedo saber que ese es Sheen, pero si puedo seguir el itinerario de esa luz que vimos hace unos instantes" explicó.

Cindy aún no estaba muy convencida. "Está bien, supongo que se lo debemos a Libby" respondió la rubia. "Pero pobre de ti si ella no está ahí" amenazó Cindy.

El genio prendió su jetpack y tomó a Cindy para elevarse por los aires hacia el techo agujerado de casa de Sheen que daba justamente a la habitación de Sheen. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente -para sujetarse, claro-. Goddard tomó de los pies a Carl, y lo elevó por los aires también, para ir detrás de Jimmy y Cindy.

Cuando llegaron al techo, pudieron ver al señor Estévez en la habitación de Sheen, totalmente sorprendido con lo que acababa de pasar. El papá de Sheen miró hacia el techo para ver el enorme agujero que su hijo había hecho, cuando vio a Jimmy y a Cindy en el cielo, observándolo.

"¡Jimmy! ¡Sabía que tú tenías que estar detrás de todo esto!" lo reprendió. Pero Jimmy no alcanzó ni a negarlo todo cuando él, Cindy y Carl cayeron al piso de la habitación de Sheen. El peso de Carl había sido tan grande, que Goddard –después de mucho luchar- no consiguió sostenerlo, y cayó justo encima de Jimmy y Cindy, quienes sobrevolaban la casa. El cuarto de Sheen, como era usual, estaba completamente decorada de UltraLord, pero con la diferencia que tenía dos agujeros –uno por el cual entró y otro por el cual salió- y que tenía gran parte de sus cosas destruidas. Tampoco había rastro de Libby por ninguna parte.

El pequeño instante incómodo en el que Jimmy cayó justo encima de Cindy se desvaneció cuando Carl cayó encima de ellos dos, aplastándolos.

"Sáquenlo de encima ¡Me ahogo!" rogó Cindy, quien se encontraba en la base de la torre humana. Carl seguía desmayado.

"¡Goddard!" lo llamó Jimmy. El perro robótico accedió a su petición, y movió a Carl de encima, liberándolos. Jimmy y Cindy se pararon con rapidez.

" _Lo siento_ " le dijo su perro a través de la pantalla.

"¡Viste, Neutrón!" le gritó Cindy. "¡Viste que Libby no está acá, _señor todo lo tengo controlado_! En este momento podríamos estar en la escuela rescatando a Libby y intentado que Sheen no destruyera todo" gruñó Cindy.

"¡Chicos, exijo una explicación!" les dijo el padre de Sheen, haciendo caso omiso a los agudos y desagradables gritos de Cindy. "¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Sheen?"

"Primero que todo, señor Estévez, quiero aclarar un punto muy importante, y es que esto no es mi culpa" le dijo Jimmy ceremoniosamente. Cindy dejó salir un sonido de incredulidad y el genio le echó un fugaz vistazo reprobatorio. "Bueno, no directamente" aclaró, de vuelta hacia la conversación con el señor Estévez.

"Pero alguien me puede explicar qué es lo que está pasando" les exigió el señor Estévez. "Y de pasada, que me digan que es lo que le pasa a Carl" agregó indicando al bulto redondo e inmóvil que estaba en el suelo.

"No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora, señor" le dijo Jimmy, un tanto ansioso. "¿Dónde está Libby? Sabemos que vino hace unos instantes".

El señor Estévez se llevó una mano a su nuca, indeciso. "La verdad es que pensaba que estaba aquí, en la habitación con Sheen"

"¿Entonces Libby logró ver a Sheen?" preguntó Cindy, preocupada.

"Emm, supongo que si" respondió el hombre. "Ella quería subir a verlo, y la dejé porque pensé que eso ayudaría a mi muchacho" les contó. "De hecho, yo pensaba que aún estaban aquí. Por eso subí a ver como estaban…por lo de la explosión y todo eso…"

"¡Oh no! Entonces está con ella ¡Se la raptó!" exclamó Cindy.

"No lleguemos a conclusiones apresuradas, Cindy. Recordemos que mi amigo no es dueño de sí mismo" le dijo Jimmy.

"Si el idiota mutante de tu amigo le hace algo a MI amiga, le patearé el trasero tan fuerte que no podrá caminar en un mes" le advirtió. "Bueno, cuando le demos el antídoto" aclaró.

"No se preocupe, señor Estévez. Nosotros solucionaremos todo, y Sheen volverá sano y salvo a casa para esta noche" dijo Jimmy al padre Sheen, dándose importancia.

"Claro, después de causar todo el desastre, como siempre" dijo Cindy al aire.

"No se dé que hablas, esto no fue mi culpa" dijo Jimmy molesto, girándose hacia la rubia.

"Como sea, vamos ya. No me quiero quedar sin amiga, y sin escuela" dijo Cindy, no tomando en cuenta las réplicas de Jimmy. "Que alguien se lleve a Carl" agregó sin muchas ganas, indicando al bulto gordo en el suelo. Goddard tomó a Carl por los pies.

"Vamos al aerodeslisador" dijo Jimmy.

"¿De qué me perdí?" oyeron decir a Carl detrás de ellos.


End file.
